Midorikumo (puppet)
Nene Mori's first puppet. Mark One. Tool Description Appearance Eight stalk like legs with three joints in each support the weight of Midorikumo's main body. Around the base of its body, above its legs, it is designed unlike a traditional spider with an octagonal shaped ring around it with a lens on each of its faces of the octagon. Above this lies an octagonal box that contains all of its tools and weapons. Under its body is a rotating compartment loaded with its other tools for shooting. Midorikumo stands at roughly six and a half feet tall total. Losing its box, decreases its size and fighting capabilities, but provides it more mobility, and results in the puppet being two feet tall with its legs spread out properly like a spider, though its leg span allows it to stand at four feet tall if need be. Ability Being the artillery support unit of her sentai troupe, Nene's Midorikumo carries in its box like body a series of tools and provisions for many different situations. Taking an inventory of her team's entire weaponry before leaving for any mission, she stocks Midorikumo with the same number of tools and weapons to always provide them with their desired weaponry. Ranged weapons are restocked on a one to two ratio of her teammates (i.e. if someone has six shuriken, she stocks it with three) Things such as spears, swords, kunai, shuriken. can be extended from this box and air compressors will fire them to her teammates or at enemies to provide support or heavy artillery fire. Underneath Midorikumo is the compartment that contains Nene's preferential poison laced on senbon needles with air compressors ready to fire out the thirty needles in bursts of one, three or five. The first joints of Midorikumo's legs can be fired off, revealing poison laced tanto blades underneath while it stalked around on its new blade legs if this is done. Midorikumo's poison causes muscle retardation and inhibits the nervous system from reacting properly, causing those afflicted by it to find their limbs moving slower, or heavier, than they remember. This poison takes effect after one minute of time has passed (one posting round) after which the weight of a limb feels one and a half times as heavy. After three posts it feels twice as heavy up to four times as heavy at six post rounds. Lastly, each of its camera faces linked to recording devices, where the video footage is stored inside of a small compartment on its back under the supply box. Tool History Nene's first puppet, this puppet's name and purpose were inspired by sentai action comics. Midorikumo, the Green Spider. The arms master of her favorite series. She has created this one with the intent of using it to provide support and a plethora of weapons to the other puppets or make quick repairs on them, or give her allies supplies. As such, she has a special attachment to this one for its versatility to a proper sentai time! Tool Creator Nene Mori Approved by (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)